The use of inflatable splints to treat lower limb injury such as skiing accidents is described in UK Patent Specifications Nos. 970890, 1103181 and 1171361 and in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,046. But the purpose of such splints when applied to a lower limb is to immobilize it while the patient is transported to hospital and they neither are nor are intended as capable of supporting the weight of the patient and assisting walking.